


Ice-cream at Bobby's

by Kajune



Series: Randomness at the Singer House [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Lucifer Being a Dick, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Michael, Lucifer and Adam some ice-cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-cream at Bobby's

"It's hot...!"

Dean Winchester, spread out on the old couch, whines. Bobby snorts at the behavior. He's at least a bit happy the two archangels in the room don't complain. As usual, they're on a case and are not sure what monster they're dealing with, so at least three of them are looking through Bobby's lore books.

Bobby himself has just finished a book, while Dean has been lying around repeating that same phrase.

It's summer now, there are few clouds in the sky and nothing but the blazing sun to make you want to stay indoors all day. Though for Bobby, it doesn't warrant extreme laziness.

"Buy yourselves some ice-cream then." Bobby grunts, and doesn't actually expect Dean to look thoughtful and check his wallet for cash.

Dean ungracefully rises from the couch and pats off some dust. To Bobby's horror, he seems really certain about what to get during his latest food run. Bobby clutches the shotgun just in case something crazy happens because of this.

"Okay," Turning to the three figures on the floor, Dean asks, "what flavor do you guys want?"

"Vanilla?" Adam says.

Lucifer puts on his thinking-face or mild rape-face before answering.

"Chocolate."

He doesn't look too pleased with the answer, but he doesn't change his decision either. Dean turns to Michael.

"What flavor?"

Dean knows without a doubt that Michael shouldn't look as petrified as he does. Silver eyes dart side to side, pleading for Lucifer or Adam to help him with his latest crisis. Adam seems a little too done with archangels to even try to act dumbfounded. Lucifer is, on the other hand, grinning at the rare display of weakness.

Michael's eyes eventually lock on Dean, desperate for help.

Bobby sighs, as Dean wonders why such a simple question has to be so difficult. Once it's clear there's no hope in Michael ever giving him an answer, he decides one himself.

"Fine. I'll get you strawberry."

Lucifer bursts out laughing, while Adam actually snickers into the palm of his hand. Michael deflates, and looks positively relieved when he really shouldn't. Dean tries not to follow Bobby's example of what to do when things get this weird.

He slams the door on his way out, leading to a trail of curses to follow him.

* * *

  _At the ice-cream store_

"I'll have three strawberry, three chocolate, three vanilla and three mocha scoops." He sounds tired.

"For who may that be, bucko?"

Dean doesn't need to look up to figure out who he's buying the stuff from. He tries really hard not to throw a punch in front of the kids gathered around him.

He takes three deep breaths.

"Mikey, Lucy and Adam."

The ice-cream seller tumbles over in a fit of giggles that resemble Lucifer down to the smallest detail.

It creeps Dean out.

* * *

  _Back at Bobby's_

The aged hunter tries not to show sympathy for Michael, but fails miserably enough that he keeps looking to where the archangel is still seated on the floor, arms and legs crossed and his expression showing pure dislike.

At least a handful of times did Michael choose to ignore Bobby's plea for help when things became sour. It would be nice to get revenge on the _I'm-too-mighty-for-your-daily-problems_ archangel, but Bobby knows his heart's too big and so, for the past ten minutes, he's been half-watching with sad eyes as Lucifer mocks his brother.

Miraculously, Michael didn't seem to understand how girly Dean's choice for ice-cream was, and Lucifer is being generous enough to point it out in a variety of ways.

Adam is on the couch, watching the two brothers act like brothers. It's a rare sight.

Bobby will not judge the boy for probably wanting this kind of brotherly treatment, and will not blame Sam and Dean for being too occupied to provide it.

He'll just blame John for his unfaithfulness.

Just when Michael looks close to bursting in fury, or tears, Dean comes through the door. Adam perks up but tries to hide his enthusiasm, while Lucifer looks offended over losing his chance to harass Michael some more.

Dean sends Lucifer a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why the Devil has his brother cowering in front of him. Dean removes a box from the bag he's carrying and sits himself on the floor. Adam is quick to crawl over.

He hands each person a spoon, and removes the lid.

"You bought mocha flavored?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. I feel like I'm about to pass out." Dean confesses.

Bobby thinks he looks more angry than sleepy. He may have run into something unpleasant outside. Or someone.

"Come on, Mikey, time to try your girly ice-cream~" Lucifer teases.

The look on Michael's face is so sad and broken that Dean ends up scooping a strawberry slice and shoving it into his own mouth. Lucifer stares, dumbfounded.

"It's delicious, try it."

There's a hint of gratitude on Michael's face before he starts eating. He seems to agree with Dean when his lips form a really wide grin. Lucifer looks doubly offended.

"Can I try some?"

Adam asks about Dean's ice-cream and his older brother nods, then goes back to smiling at Lucifer in triumph.

Bobby swears he will shoot himself if those two decide to have an eating contest.

Which they end up doing.

Sweet little Adam storms to his side to remove the barrel from the side of his head.

Meanwhile, Michael, in his moment of ecstasy, doesn't seem to notice the world around him anymore.

 

 


End file.
